Weird Feeling But I Love It
by phoenix545
Summary: He always gets this weird feeling when Izaya and him are like this so...what is it? Does Izaya feel it too?


**Warnings: characters maybe OOC**

Mikado was doing his normal reunite on a late Monday night. Finishing cleaning up some dishes, putting them away, pushing the small table aside, getting out the futon, putting on his pajamas, accustomed. He glanced at a nearby clock, oh, it's all ready ten-o'clock. He's running a little late behind seclude. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. The black haired male laid out his futon, extremely tired, about to close his eyes, until a knock on his door made his eyes shoot open at the sudden disturbance. He sighed, having a very good idea who it was. When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised by the persons presences. It's been a few days, but he had just a tiny feeling that they'd come back.

"Good evening Mikado-kun. Lovely night isn't it?" Izaya said with his usual small, mischievous grin. He was covered in scratches and bruises with tiny stains of blood on his slightly ripped clothing. Probably getting in another scuffle with Shizou.

Mikado sighed, stepping aside "Come on in, I don't want your injuries to get any worse." Izaya smirked, taking the invitation to come inside.

"Thank you Mikado-kun, that's very kind of you." Mikado rolled his eyes at the comment. He always said that.

* * *

"Ow!" Izaya hissed as the cloth with anti-infection on it made contact with his open wound on his rolled his eyes, not many knew, but the informant could be a big baby sometimes.

"Maybe if you'd stop messing with Shizou, you wouldn't have to be in this situation." Mikado reasoned reasonably.

"I can't do that, Shizou-chan is too much fun to tease." Izaya argued smiling. Mikado ignored response, not really looking for one in the first place.

"Okay, I'm done. Thankfully, you don't need any stitches. Did you break any bones?" Mikado didn't wait for an answer and pushed the older male down onto the futon, pressing against his chest to feel for any broken ribs. There were none. He checked various of other places before sighing in relief. "Good, you don't have any. If you did, I might have had to take you to the hospital." Izaya looked at him with his usual smile, but it was different somehow. In way that Mikado doubted.

"Thank you Mikado-kun, for stitching me up once again." he nodded silently. He got up, put the first aid kit away back in the bathroom before returning to the living room.

"Well, I'm going to bed so-"

"Then I guess I'll join you~!" before the smaller male could protest, Izaya wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down onto the futon. Now they laid on the futon with Mikado's back facing the informant and he could feel the arms around his waist loosen, but only slightly, along with the older male nuzzling the back of his neck.

This occurs more than it probably should. Mikado didn't know exactly his relationship with the great informant Izaya Orihara would be labeled as if someone where to ask. Sometimes this situation could get more heated. The teen will admit, he's had sex with Izaya, many times in fact, but he wouldn't call them lovers. He wouldn't call them a one nightstand either, seeing how the other keeps coming back.

But he wouldn't call them friends either. Mikado knows he shouldn't keep relaying on Izaya, it's dangerous, and that's probably what the older male wants. He wondered what Izaya thought of their relationship. What would he call it? Maybe the older male was just messing with him.

Mikado's eyes softened, yeah...that must be it...

Even if so, he got a feeling, a very anxious and fluttering feeling in his chest in these situations. It happened every time. It was somewhat a nice feeling honestly, it made him feel...happy in a weird way. He wondered if Izaya felt like this as well. Probably not.

Whatever, he liked this feeling oddly, so maybe it was okay that they're relationship didn't have a label. Even if Izaya is messing with him, it wasn't a total loss. He got to feel this amazing emotion.

The smaller male leaned back more into the others hold, slowly being consumed by the warm feeling that drifted him off into sleep. Izaya lifted his head off of the pillow to observe the sleeping teen in his arms. Mikado really was adorable. Chuckling softly, he planted a kiss on the others forehead.

"Goodnight Mikado-kun~" he whispered before nuzzling his nose back into the back of the others neck. Enjoying a weird feeling he's never felt.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


End file.
